Aku Patung Bagimu
by Jogag Busang
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Tak pernah kusangka, aku bagimu tak pernah bermakna.


**Aku Patung Bagimu**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **Rating: T**

 **Nomor Prompt: 5**

 **Kategori: SasuSaku AU**

 **Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri]** Tak pernah kusangka, aku bagimu tak pernah bermakna.

 **.**

 _Siapakah engkau?_

 _Tak kukenal wajahmu yang seperti itu_

 _Tak kutahu siapa namamu, darimana asalmu_

 _Tiba-tiba kau datang membawa sembilu_

 _Kau adalah ia yang bernama racun_

 _Kau adalah tetesan embun di pucuk daun_

 _Hadirmu tak kumengerti, tak terdefinisi_

 _Tapi saat kau lemparkan batu kepadaku_

 _Kuharap kau tidak pernah kembali lagi_

 **[]**

"Kopinya?" Sakura menyodorkan secangkir minuman berwarna hitam di meja kerja.

"Tidak usah. Terima kasih." Lelaki yang sedang duduk bersantai sambil membaca catatan menolak halus.

Sakura duduk di kursinya kembali. Menawari rekan kerja minuman sudah seperti kewajiban meski dia tahu persis bahwa tawarannya tersebut akan ditolak.

Menyeruput kopi secara perlahan, Sakura melirik ke samping. Lelaki tadi, Sasuke, terlihat menarik untuk dipandang, apalagi di jam-jam istirahat semacam ini, Sakura bisa saja menatapnya hingga istirahat berakhir kalau saja dia tidak teringat ada dokumen yang harus segera diselesaikan.

Sakura cepat-cepat mengetik kembali, tapi dia tidak terlalu bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya. Sedikit-sedikit Sakura mengaca pada cermin mungil yang diletakkannya di meja kerja, semata-mata hanya ingin memeriksa apakah _make up_ yang dia pakai luntur atau tidak.

Sakura harus berterimakasih kepada teman dekatnya, Ino, yang telah mengajarinya bagaimana cara berdandan. Padahal sebelumnya, Sakura bukanlah wanita yang gemar mengurusi hal-hal semacam ini. Merepotkan, begitu yang sering dikatakan Sakura saat ibunya di rumah menyuruhnya untuk lebih memperhatikan masalah seputar penampilan.

Semua ini karena Sasuke. Sudah satu bulan lebih dia menjadi rekan kerja Sakura di kantor, namun Sakura belum juga terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Adalah suatu keberuntungan bagi Sakura, mereka menjadi begitu dekat.

Uchiha Sasuke, 26 tahun, mandiri, tampan, sederhana, murah senyum, dan yang paling penting: masih lajang. Setahu Sakura dan teman-temannya begitu. Beberapa karyawan yang lain juga sering smenjadikannya sebagai bahan perbincangan yang seru.

 _'Aku tahu siapa yang pada akhirnya akan dipilih,'_ Sakura membatin dengan gembira.

Sakura tentu saja tidak asal membatin. Perlakuan yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya seakan ingin mengata bahwa selama ini lelaki itu menyukainya.

Setiap pagi, Sasuke selalu rajin menyapa Sakura dengan pertanyaan pembuka, "Sudah sarapan?"

Ketika Sakura sedang kesulitan dalam mengurus laporan, Sasuke juga tidak pernah absen membantu.

Senyuman manis selalu terbit di wajah Sasuke ketika ia bertemu dengan Sakura di luar kantor.

Seperti tinggal menunggu waktu saja sebelum Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Jam utama kantor berdenting nyaring, tanda waktu istirahat telah berakhir.

"Tidak kau habiskan?" Sasuke menunjuk cangkir yang masih berisi setengah di meja Sakura.

Sakura yang sedang berusaha fokus di depan komputer, buru-buru menyambar cangkir tersebut. Dia lalu meminumnya hingga hanya tersisa ampas kopi.

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan."

"Tidak masalah."

Sekali lagi, senyum yang mengembang itu hanya ditujukan kepada Sakura seorang.

 **.**

"Sasuke tidak masuk?"

"Menurut surat izinnya, dia cuti karena sakit," balas petugas pemeriksa daftar hadir kantor.

Sakura terang merasa cemas.

Sasuke sakit? Sakit apa? Padahal kemarin Sasuke tampak sehat-sehat saja. Tidak biasanya Sasuke sakit hingga membuatnya tidak bisa masuk ke kantor. Ya, ya, Sakura tahu jika semua manusia bisa terserang sakit kapan saja, tapi Sasuke bukanlah karyawan yang mudah melayangkan surat izin kalau tidak ada yang memang serius.

Ingin rasanya Sakura membolos kerja pada hari ini dan segera mengunjungi apartemen Sasuke. Dia benar-benar khawatir. Namun, akal sehat Sakura memaksanya untuk tetap bekerja.

Satu menit bagai satu jam. Sakura bolak-balik menengok arloji di tangan kirinya, sangat berharap jika waktu dipercepat.

Saat jam kerja resmi berakhir, Sakura bernapas lega. Ia bergegas keluar kantor lebih dulu dari siapa pun. Tujuannya sangat jelas; apartemen Sasuke.

Sedikit gugup, Sakura mengetuk pintu. Sebenarnya dia sudah pernah berkunjung ke apartemen Sasuke, tapi kali ini, karena cemas mungkin, tangannya terus bergetar. Untung dia memegang keranjang berisi buah sehingga kegugupannya tidak terlalu kentara.

Pintu kemudian terbuka.

Sakura mengira jika dia akan bertatap muka dengan Sasuke, tapi seorang wanita yang baru saja membukakan pintu di hadapannya membuat Sakura membatu sejenak.

"Oh, kau pasti Sakura, ya? Rekan kerja Sasuke di kantor?" Wanita tadi menyapa dengan ramah.

"I-iya," Sakura menjawab kaku.

"Kau ingin menjenguk Sasuke, kan? Kalau begitu, mari masuk."

Sakura mengikuti wanita tadi menuju ruang tamu. Dia masih belum memahami apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, tapi perasaannya berkata bahwa ada hal tidak benar yang sedang terjadi.

"Sasuke sakit apa?" tanya Sakura setelah meletakkan keranjang buah.

"Hanya demam biasa, tapi lebih baik tidak usah masuk kerja daripada lebih parah."

"Jadi begitu, ya."

"Sasuke sering membicarakanmu, Sakura. Terima kasih karena sudah sering membantunya bekerja di kantor."

"Tidak masalah. Sudah kewajiban saya untuk membantu." Sakura memaksa bibirnya untuk tersenyum, walau sulit.

"Hmm, mumpung kau di sini. Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu." Wanita tadi mengambil sebuah surat dari dalam lemari. "Ini."

Sakura tidak ingin mempercayai penglihatannya. Akan tetapi, inilah kenyataan yang sedang terjadi.

 **.**

Surat undangan pernikahan itu terletak di atas meja rias. Masih belum dibuka. Masih rapi. Sampulnya saja belum dibredel paksa. Apalagi isinya, belum sempat pula dibaca.

Namun, meski tidak dibaca sekali pun, Sakura tahu surat itu hanya memiliki satu makna.

 _Rasa cintanya kepada Sasuke tidak akan pernah terbalas._

Apakah Sakura pernah mengira semua perhatian yang telah diberikan Sasuke kepadanya memiliki maksud tersembunyi? Kalau iya, betapa tololnya dia. Begitu mudahnya Sakura mengartikan perkara itu atas nama cinta.

Apakah ada memang—satu saja—sebuah hari di mana Sasuke mengatakan dengan lantang bahwa ia menyukai Sakura? Ah, sungguh semakin bodoh rasanya, menebak sapaan ramah dan senyuman hangat dari Sasuke setiap hari sebagai tanda jika lelaki itu benar mencintainya.

Itu hanya kesopanan, demi Tuhan. Itu hanya kesopanan sebagai sesama rekan kerja.

Sakura-lah yang telah salah mengerti, terlalu ingin dianggap lebih.

 _Salah siapa?_

 _Siapa yang harus disalahkan jika pada akhirnya ada hati yang ikut terluka?_

Dalam kegelapan kamar sebab tidak dinyalakan lampu, Sakura tergugu sambil memeluk guling. Napasnya menderu menahan tangis; menangisi secuil perasaan cinta yang sejatinya tidak perlu.

Semoga, semoga, dan semoga. Semoga perih ini tidak terlalu larut membara. Akan ada hati lain yang masih dapat terbuka.[]

 **Tuesday—July 3rd, 2018**


End file.
